the story of dreams XD
by Silver-Moon-Light94
Summary: a one shot written by my dear friend for me    it's epic XD and i commend her for the effort she put in to it just to make me happy :  thanks Lizzy!  feel free to replace my name with yours if u feel like it    Hibari/oc


so my friend wrote this for me ^^ and i is epic as i have said.

Disclaimer: i don't own anyhing in the story except my self... lol

* * *

><p>"YAAAAAAWWWNNN"<p>

Lauren stretched her arms above her head and slowly blinked open her eyes. What a pretty sky, blue with hardly any clouds, and…wait…sky? The girl bolted upright into a sitting position and realized she was in a field.

'What! Where am I!"

She distinctly remembered lying down in her bed to take a nap after school. She had had a tiring day, mostly due to reading fanfiction and working on working on the D. Gray Man-Kyou Kara Maoh crossover story with Lizzy until about 3:30 in the morning. School really shouldn't make people wake up at 6:00 A.M…

'Ok Lauren, keep calm, try to remember what happened. I came home from school, walked upstairs like a zombie, collapsed on my bed, and…woke up here. Maybe I slept walked? No there aren't any fields like this near my house, and at least my sisters would've done something, hmm. Well I'm not going to find out where I am if I just sit here all day.'

With that thought in mind the brunette turned redhead due to a salon trip, which looked quite flattering, stood up and simply walked forward. Usually that isn't always the best decision, but she had no idea where she was so it was as good a direction as any.

Now skipping ahead in our story to save time and _not _due to a lack of creativity (I said it wasn't!) we find our heroine walking along the streets of an unknown town.

"Stupid rabid bunnies! They try to trick you with their innocent faces then try to sacrifice you to the carrot god! Oh, I will never look at them the same way again!"

During her rant she passed a certain house in which a small child wearing a cow print suit jumped out the window and landed on her head.

"LAMBO-SAN WILL KILL REBORN!"

In that instant another small child wearing a black suit and a matching fedora also jumped out the window and kicked the cow child in the face. The impact sent him flying. When he landed on the ground he started saying something.

"Gotta…stay…calm" and with that he somehow pulled a giant purple bazooka out of his black Afro, clearly defying the laws of physics. The front door to the house burst open, and a short boy with fluffy brown hair came running out.

"Lambo!"

But he was too late, the child disappeared in a giant cloud of pink smoke.

_'Holy crap!'_Lauren thought as a teenager reappeared in his place.

"Ah, hello young Vongola, it seems my younger self has used the Ten-Year-Bazooka again."

"Ah, yeah, hi Lambo." The boy greeted, if not a bit harassed sounding.

It was then that the a light bulb went off in the girls head with a shower of sparks accompanying it.

"Oh my god, you're Tsuna!" she exclaimed, pointing at him rather dramatically.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Uh, well, no, but I've…heard of you! Yeah! But wait, if you're here, then that means…kyaa!"

With that statement, she left a very confused boy, an equally confused time traveler, and an impassive arcobaleno behind as she sped down the street in search of the town's middle school and it's demon inhabitant.

Some time-skipping later she found the school a few minutes later due to some signs, good luck, and running that would have made Ryohei proud. She could faintly hear a high-pitched voice singing a song in the distance. Deciding that it must be Hibird, she quickly scurried over to the entrance of the building in order to reach the roof. After even more time-skipping in order to keep this story short and trying to finish before the person this is for signs off, she found Hibari napping with Hibird perched on the railing.

The creak of the door awoke the devil of Namimori. Quickly getting on his feet and pulling out his tonfa, he confronted the person in front of him.

"Who are you? Trespassers are not allowed inside the grounds of Namimori Chuu." He held up his tonfa menacingly. "Get out before I will bite you to death."

Throwing up her arms in self defense, Lauren hastily started trying to talk her way out of a beating while staying on the roof with him.

"W-wait! I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to see you!" He was her favorite character in the show after all. Everything about him was just amazing.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I mean you're so cool in the anime!"

"What anime?"

'_Crap!'_"Uh, I didn't say anime"

"Yes you did herbivore, where are you from?"

"I'm not from another dimension!"

"I see, wow" he smirked.

'_Crap again! I gave it away!'_

"What's your name herbivore?"

"L-Lauren"

"You really aren't from around here herbivore"

"Why did you ask my name if you're just going to call me herbivore!"

"Oh, this herbivore has some teeth, how interesting." Hibari spied the sword that was strapped to her back poking out from over her shoulder. "I'll test how strong you are, pull out your sword and fight me."

"Sword? What sword?" while turning around to look for this mysteriously mentioned weapon she accidentally hit her forehead on the hilt. "Oh…that sword, how did I not notice that?"

Unsheathing her katana, she held it at the ready, panicking inwardly _'Oh my god, he's going to kill me!'_

He lunged at her, but out of instinct she blocked with the flat of her blade, ducking as the other tonfa swung at her head. Jumping backward she had a second to think that either the world of "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" Had lower gravity or all that anime she watched somehow gave her awesome fighting skills when she was transported here, still by mysterious means by the way.

"Wow, you might be a challenge after all" Hibari said, smirking again.

This time Lauren charged, keeping her katana in front of her. Hibari simply raised a tonfa to block the strike. Lauren swung her sword in a flurry of strikes, making sure that the un-bladed side would hit him. True to his reputation, he kept up with them all. Soon he began to attack, putting the girl on the defensive once more. While blocking a rain of blows, Lauren didn't see the kick aimed at her stomach, which threw her into the wall next to the door. The next thing she knew she had a cold metal tonfa at her throat. Remembering that she had her own feet, she lashed out with both, landing a blow on the prefect and pushing back far enough to slide out from between the literal and proverbial "rock and hard place".

Hibari smirked, impressed that she managed to connect with him. This herbivore was special. He decided he liked her. There was something about the way her hair fanned out when she ran, how she looked so determined after being scared at first that burned itself into his mind.

He swung at her right hand, landing a stinging blow that soon left it numb. Lauren hissed and swung with her left. The prefect raised an arm to block, but before metal clashed with metal an explosion was heard. A level two akuma was flying toward them (A/N this is so you can both see the threat).

"What the hell!" Lauren could not believe her eyes, what was an akuma from D. Gray Man doing here?

The akuma looked like a deranged clown toting large blades for hands. It laughed hysterically and disturbingly before talking to itself

"Hee hee hee! I'm the only one who got through the arc before it was downloaded, and look! A brand new place! Master will be so pleased, hee hee heeeee!"

The pair, having heard everything, readied themselves to fight the new threat. One because the thing could destroy the school, the other because she knew the akuma could destroy the world. Because she could now fight Hibari Kyouya without getting seriously injured, if at least for about 30 minutes, she decided to try something new.

"Innocence, activate!" Her katana glowed green and extended slightly. She jumped at the akuma that was now above them. She stabbed at it, but was pushed back by it blocking her with its limbs.

"What is that herbivore?" Hibari demanded

"An akuma, it's a machine created to kill people, and if it goes around freely, it could eventually destroy the world!"

She quickly jumped out of the way as the akuma slashed in her direction. She countered by cutting its face, but not deeply enough. While in mid-air, the akuma's gangly arm hit her in the midriff, sending her flying into the floor of the roof.

'_Damn, I haven't trained at all, and I just came here, I think I'm in trouble'_ she thought as her vision started to blur. She took a hard hit to the head upon impact. Stumbling to her feet, barely able to keep her balance, she raised her sword, going into a fighting stance. A sudden stream of purple surprised her as it shot forward and attacked the akuma. Looking through the violet haze surrounding it, she could see it was large ball covered with spikes, and a hedgehog attached to it as well.

"What is this thing? Hee hee hee heeeeee"

"I will bite you to death!"

Hibari jumped, hitting the akuma twice, but neither blow had any effect. Landing gracefully as a cat, he exhaled in frustration.

"Only anti-akuma weapons can kill them, but I think that hedgehog can keep it at bay." The girl told him.

That seemed to frustrate him further. He could do nothing except let his box weapon fight, how infuriating.

It was then that his Vongola ring started to glow, surrounding him in violet flames.

"Kamikorosu!" He jumped again, avoiding the sword-like appendages, landing several more hits, which left large dents in the akuma.

Lauren watched in amazement, heart fluttering as he fought the akuma. _'He really is amazing, but I need to end this now.'_

Once the cloud guardian landed, she leapt one more, with her katana raised over her head. Letting out a battle cry, she slashed the akuma in half. It exploded, and the blast knocked her unconscious and sent her hurtling towards the rooftop.

Before she hit it however, she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Stupid herbivore" Hibari said gently, which was surprising, coming from him, even more so when he smiled slightly. "You're a good fighter, I'll have to talk to you once you wake up…Lauren."

Lauren let out a groan as she opened her eyes. She saw a roof over her head.

"So it was just a dream." she murmured sadly.

"What was just a dream herbivore?"

She jumped and whipped her head to the right to find Hibari sitting behind a desk, staring at her form on the couch. Upon closer inspection, this was most certainly not her room.

"Where am I?"

"The reception room for the disciplinary committee"

"Oh…"

Hibari stood up and walked over to the now standing girl.

"You're something else, quite interesting."

"Oh, ah, y-you are too" she blushed.

Oh, that smirk just sent her heart into a frenzy. A few strands of raven hair fell across his sharp blue-gray eyes as he leaned forward.

"You will have detention with me tomorrow, I have some questions I need to ask you"

'_I have some questions too, like how did I get here In the first place, and how do I have all these skills? And more importantly, where am I going to stay!'_

These thoughts distracted her from noticing that the guardian's head was now next to her ear.

He whispered "If you try to leave before we're finished, I'll bite you to death."

A shiver ran up Lauren's spine. Oh dear.

Hesitantly she walked toward the door. _'Maybe I'll just stay with Tsuna, he's nice, and so is his mom, they wouldn't mind having me for one night…or until I can get home."_

"Oh, Lauren"

The use of her name surprised her.

"Wha-"

She was pulled forward by her arm and collided with a pair of soft lips.

"You can go now." he stated before turning around to go back to his desk.

She gently touched her own tingling lips that were pulling up into a smile. _'Maybe going home can wait'_


End file.
